a thousand hearts
by txilar
Summary: AU When a transaction falls through, Iruka’s uncle sells him yet again: to the most powerful man in the Sultanate. Daydreaming of revenge, Iruka spends his days in wanton bliss. Until he brings the terrifying attention of the Sultan down upon him.
1. let him rejoice awhile

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**01: let him rejoice awhile (A Prologue, Perchance)**

Iruka sighed as he heard his uncle call him again. _I'm not a child_. He hurried to take the soup off the fire and finish cooking dinner. He wiped his brow with a folded up cloth from the table and went to join his uncle. _I still have to wash the bedding, what else does he want?_

As he entered the salon, he was surprised and immediately embarrassed: Uncle had guests. Iruka sighed and put on a polite smile, hoping it would distract from his ill fitting and shabby garments.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Yes, Uncle?" he said, the politeness burning in the back of his throat.

"Ah, here is my lazy nephew. What took you so long? Sit, we need your assistance." His uncle pointed to a small stool sitting before him and the three guests.

Iruka sat, facing them, his Uncle near to his side.

_How dare he call me nephew, he treats me like a cow. Lazy? He only knows the meaning of the word because of how well it suits him! _A core of rage seethed within Iruka, seeking tempering, but now more than ever seeking release. He longed to destroy something.

"This man is looking for an assistant," Uncle said, gesturing toward the guests. "You're smart, and you can read and write. I think you might get a job from him."

Iruka stared at the men seated before him. The first man was peculiar, to say the least. He was strangely attired, had outlandish hair, and wore an eye patch over one eye. Iruka tried to keep from staring as he studied the man, but his curiosity was overpowering. The two men flanking the first were only a little less bizarre. One had scaring across his left cheek. He's still handsome, thought Iruka before looking at the other man who wore a scarf around his head.

Iruka almost laughed; he wore the scarf like the milk maidens did. It set off his plain, nearly delicate features. Iruka hid a smile as he imagined the three of them milking cows.

He looked toward his Uncle. "Are you selling me again?" asked Iruka solemnly.

Iruka jumped as his Uncle smacked him. He fell off the stool and stared up in shock at the three men before him. The two men in the back sat stone-faced, staring at a distant point above Iruka's head, as if they hadn't seen a thing, but he man with the eye patch was frowning.

He leaned forward to right the stool and help Iruka up. "Maa, I'd like to have him in one piece, Uncle. And he's far too pretty to mar, isn't he?" The man drawled in a nearly bored voice. It scared Iruka.

It reminded him of the man he'd been sold to last spring. He beat Iruka if he didn't have the stables cleaned on time. And he never told Iruka when that time was, just decidedly arbitrarily. Luckily, that had been temporary work for the summer. Iruka had never been so glad to return to his Uncle.

"My apologies, gentleman, but you will find that this one responds best to a little physical prodding. He's not slow, just lazy, and needs motivating."

The man just nodded, made a _Hmm_ sound, and watched Iruka.

"Perhaps I can talk with him? Maybe have him take a letter for me. I need to verify he's of use to me and that his attributes aren't being exaggerated." He gave Uncle a pointed look.

"Ah yes, of course!" Uncle continued speaking and fawning, but Iruka tuned him out.

He hated this part. Hated being discussed as if he weren't in the room and weren't even capable of saying 'Yes, I can do that' or 'Are you an idiot?' or maybe even 'Go to hell' upon occasion.

Once, a buyer from another village had come for him. He was evasive when Uncle asked '_Where did you hear of my nephew? What kind of work do you want him to do_?'

The man had kept his face covered, like a woman, and it terrified Iruka. The man was definitely no woman and something about him simply screamed pain, torture, and punishment.

Greedy though he was, Iruka knew his Uncle feared the Sultan and the edicts passed that made it illegal to sell slaves to shady or distrustful people. He took the law seriously. No small amount of money was worth prison or death.

Iruka came to as his Uncle snapped his fingers by Iruka's ear. "Weren't you listening, you indolent sloth? You'll go with them for now. Learn what you need to know and we'll see if you have a job."

Sullen, Iruka went with the man and his two servants, leaving shortly after._Uncle didn't even invite them to eat. He has no manners!_

When they arrived at the Inn where the men were staying, the man introduced himself to Iruka, told him briefly what he wanted in an assistant and informed Iruka that he would, after the contracted two years were up, be more than happy to free him if Iruka served him well.

After having Iruka take a short letter, a contract accepting the terms laid out to Iruka's uncle, he sat Iruka down at a table and brought out food. Then he asked questions.

"What do you want to know," Iruka asked. "Master?" he added on nervously, while the man set out food and poured him coffee.

The man shook his head at that, "Call me Kakashi, Iruka. And tell me about yourself. What do you like?"

_Why does he want to know what I like? Why does he care? _Iruka frowned and told Kakashi about himself. It felt odd to be the focus of so much attention; no one had ever cared to know anything about him before. He told Kakashi about the war, how he was orphaned, and that his Uncle took him in, but sold him as slave labour because he had his own children to provide for. Children that never lifted a finger to do chores.

He went on and on as Kakashi kept offering him food, then dessert—an extraordinarily rare treat for Iruka, and finally, wine. It was late when he finally felt too sleepy to continue. "I have to go, I'm tired. I'm…" Iruka broke off into a loud yawn and stretched before standing up. "If I don't get up on time, Uncle will… he'll… the room is moving!" Iruka laughed and Kakashi smiled, standing to help Iruka up.

"Stay here tonight, Iruka. I think I'd like you to work for me after all."

"But I didn't, your letter, and I can tell you… I… cook and things. I chop wood. I can fry fish and you'd… it's so good, and meatballs that… mmm." Iruka closed his eyes and tried to open them again.

_He's got a nice smile. I'd like to work for him._

Two days later, Iruka was dressed and ready to leave with Kakashi. He had a small embroidered bag that contained the only things he cared about in life: a miniature painting that had been his fathers, a necklace his mother gave him, and a page of religious love poetry an old man had given him in exchange for water.

Iruka shook his head as his Uncle looked at him patiently. "What do you mean he didn't come back? He paid. He has my papers. How can he…?" Iruka felt his heart dropping even as he tried to convince himself that he had misunderstood. "No, he has to come, he promised."

"Look, Iruka. He thought you were a pretty boy, enjoyed you for a night, no, two nights he had you! What he paid, well, it was easy work wasn't it? You are a pretty boy. See how far it's got you? Now, before they come, you should gather the eggs, I don't want dogs in there again." Iruka looked down at the remains of the meal he'd fixed for his Uncle and his two oldest children. He didn't eat, hadn't wanted to out of sheer excitement. "Be ready when the Sultan's soldiers come!" his Uncle yelled as he left the house.

Iruka sat staring at the table after his uncle left. _I thought he liked me. He was going to educate me and I liked his smile and he kissed me…_Iruka sighed as he thought back over the past two days that he spent with Kakashi learning, relaxing, and having fun.

He rubbed the scar across his nose, fingers pushing hard. Kakashi had lifted a hand to his cheek, thumb dragging lightly across the scar on his nose, and smiled at him. _'Iruka, I'm so glad we stopped and I met you.'_

And later he'd said,_ 'I'll get you out of here, Iruka. You're too smart for this.'_

He'd promised…_ 'Iruka, I… I'll be back. I have to get my trunks and belongings since we're changing course.'_

He'd said he was glad…_'Don't fret, Iruka. I'll be back soon, I promise.' _

Uncle never said his name, and when he did, well, it was never for a good reason. It was strangely exhilarating to have someone say his name so kindly and speak so genuinely to him.

Kakashi had smiled at him. It was a simple smile, very honest. He'd kissed Iruka on the forehead and left.

The first thing Uncle had said when he came downstairs was that they hadn't returned. _'Iruka, they haven't come back, so I've found another buyer. I don't want my brother's good name to be forgotten, but you must understand. I've my own children to worry over. You'll be happy in the seraglio, a pretty, lazy boy like you. Hardly any work at all!' _

Iruka had slowly prepared food, but not eaten.

Uncle had laughed as he shovelled food into his mouth and gulped down hot coffee. _'I'm going to the judge. You keep quiet about this deal with Kakashi. He still has your papers…' _Uncle mused while Iruka sat in shock_. 'Bah, who'd go against the Sultan?'_He'd laughed, poking Iruka's arm.

It was dark by the time the soldiers came. Kakashi didn't come back.

_He promised_.

»«


	2. you are cast down, my heart

Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this. It's become rather dear to me.

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**02: you are cast down, my heart**

"Come on! Let's go watch, new ones are coming in." Izumo tugged Iruka's hand and dragged him into the open salon of the seraglio. They were hardly alone; it seemed the entire populace was gathering to watch the soldiers bring in new servants and concubines. It wasn't always obvious which would be which. Iruka had been certain he'd be given servant duties, but as yet, it hadn't happened.

"Soon they'll be bringing the girls in. There's a spot in the garden, a small crack, where you can see through to the front gates. We can see them as they take them to the harem."

"What's the point?"

Izumo stared at him as if it were obvious. "It's something to _do_."

As they brought the newest additions in, Iruka thought back to the day he was brought here. His uncle had told him that the man who'd promised to buy him hadn't shown up. He was so sorry, but he had his own children to feed. Iruka was one too many orphan in a village decimated by war. The way Uncle had counted the money had suggested to Iruka he wasn't as sorry as he said. His own children were the priority and once again Iruka found himself shipped off to another stranger.

Only this stranger wasn't so simple. The terrifying man, who greeted him after the guards that escorted Iruka from his uncle's home left, explained it very simply: "You belong to the Sultan now. You'll behave or he'll have you beheaded."

Iruka had stared at the man—no, the monster—barely understanding what was going on around him, as they dragged him into a lushly appointed room. He barely had a chance to take it all in before a glimpse of red eyes in his direction had spun him into a dizzy faint. Painful red dreams left him tossing and turning. He woke up the next morning in a small room with three beds.

He'd been terrified at the time, though not just of the vile man who had escorted him into the palace. He'd only had to do physical labour in his years for working for his uncle. Something told him a different fate awaited here.

A young man with a face cloth wrapped across his nose greeted him. He was waiting on the side of the bed for Iruka to wake up. He looked anxious.

"I'm Kotetsu. Want to eat? Since you're new, I'll show you around."

The tentative friendship that had formed between him, Kotetsu and the other roommate, a young man nearly his age, was the only thing that kept him sane, he was certain.

That and occasionally plotting what sort of revenge he'd take on the man who had lied to him. Well, he would have taken it if he could get out of here, anyway. Thinking about escape was like a frightening daydream. The black robed guards, some faceless, melted into the darkness and one could never be sure when they were watching. Not to mention the burning red eyes that haunted his dreams.

Still, it was nice to fantasise about and gave him something useful for occupying his free time, of which there was so much. He didn't think he'd ever get used to all the free time. No waking early to check the chicken's eggs, splitting logs at the crack of dawn to ensure everyone else was warm; no, servants did that and he wasn't one of the servants.

He tried hard not to think about what his duties might or could eventually be. He'd yet to see the Sultan and even before he'd heard the rumours, he was certain that was a good thing.

Kotetsu told him they rarely saw the Sultan. And though it was curious, most of them were perfectly fine with that, despite the fact that it was a great honour to be called to the Sultan. On occasions when someone was taken for the Sultan, they didn't always return, however, and this led many to fear their name being called.

When the Sultan came to inspect them, the Head Eunuch Kisame would come for them first to prepare them; threatening and violent, he made sure they kept their heads down and eyes averted. Iruka had been in the seraglio, the boy's section of the harem, for nearly six months, he realised, when Kisame announced a coming festival. He hadn't paid much attention to the passing of time however; instead, he admitted somewhat guiltily, he indulged in the pastimes an orphan just never got enjoy.

With his friends Kotetsu and Izumo he played chess and danced until the wee hours of the morning, whether it was for guests or purely for their own enjoyment. They indulged in the delicacies cast off by the Sultan's official harem, and played in the royal gardens like children.

When it was hot, they would soak in the baths, cleaning, then relaxing and playing word games until they wrinkled like raisins. Iruka had never been so clean in his life. Nor so well oiled from all the wrestling games.

The thing Iruka wasn't used to was having no chores. The majority of boys in the seraglio were servants and their duties didn't stop when they were done in the palace. Iruka didn't have to cook, clean, do laundry, or do anything resembling manual labour. The first months it had been nice. Dreamlike. A vacation. But as time wore on, he admitted he was a little bored. He quickly ended any prayers with 'But don't let anything change,' in case he was inadvertently condemning himself. He just wasn't used to a life of indulgence after years of working from dawn until dusk.

The other thing he wasn't used to was Izumo crawling into bed with him late at night. Kotetsu later told him that Izumo had had nightmares for as long as he could remember and had a hard time sleeping alone. Iruka didn't know why Izumo didn't just crawl in bed with Kotetsu, but he had to admit, it was nice when the nights were cold, to have someone warm in bed with him.

When the change of seasons came and reminded him of home, he was shocked to realise so much time had passed. It made him melancholy. Though he had no real wish to return home, he'd thought something better was coming.

He scoffed at himself for the thought.

_I thought something better was coming because of his promises. That didn't go very far._

»«


	3. like a slave enmeshed

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_Mihri Hatun

* * *

**03: like a slave enmeshed**

For the first time in nearly a month the Sultan was coming. The order to stand still and not look at the Sultan was still in effect, Iruka was sure, but Kisame seemed more concerned about other things. He stood at the door, whispering with the black-robed and menacing guards. His grin as he looked over the boys was shark-like.

As luck would have it, there was a new addition and he didn't know not to look. What he was doing here, Iruka had no idea. Hayate was sickly and pale and coughed constantly. Iruka wanted to warn him, but he was too far away to communicate in anything other than codes and the boy wouldn't know those yet. It had taken Iruka forever, it seemed, to learn them himself. After two weeks Hayate would probably only get them both in trouble.

Iruka watched from the corner of his eye. His heart thudded and his stomach swam in dull anticipation. He hoped someone would keep Hayate from looking up.

Iruka watched as he looked up. Head lifting as if responding to someone. There was a vague smile on his face.

Suddenly there was screaming, a ragged, gasping cry, and then a dull thud as Hayate passed out and dropped to the floor.

Without thinking, Iruka jumped forward and tried to lift him back up to a standing position. Anything to keep them from sending him to that room. He was too new, it wouldn't be fair. Iruka hadn't been, but he'd heard enough stories to know. Had seen Izumo after he'd had to spend the weekend there: a large room that housed visiting soldiers, the Soldier's Hall was little more than a free for all brothel. The lower classed soldiers were bad enough, but those with a bit of rank were simply cruel and used the opportunity to punish as well as revel in the debauchery the Sultan offered them.

It wasn't fair, but more often than not, being unfair was simply a guarantee of something happening.

A hand tapped Iruka's shoulder, grasping hard. It was a struggle not to look up. "What is this?" asked a deceptively cool and mild voice.

"Helping sir. He's not well." Iruka's belly trembled. He knew whose hand held his shoulder.

A fingertip touched his chin and lifted his face. Now it was a struggle to not look down. He bit back a gasp as he stared into the Sultan's face. The red eyes were terrifying. He'd never seen anything like them; spinning, burning. He felt dizzy, an almost painful vertigo making everything spin and blur around him as something heavy wrapped, snake-like, around his neck. He gasped.

_I can't breathe…_

The feeling ended with a snap. The finger on his chin moved to his nose, tracing the scar that lined his face, thoughtfully.

"What is your name?" the cool voice asked, completely at odds with the heat of the red eyes.

"I-Iruka, sir," he panted, swallowing convulsively, throat still dry.

"And this?"

"Hayate, sir."

The Sultan nodded. "Very good. Kisame, take Iruka and Hayate. Make sure they learn manners, especially," he said, looking pointedly at Iruka, "Composure."

"No!" Iruka yelled out, then covered his mouth and stared at the floor. Letting Hayate slide away, Iruka dropped to his knees, kneeling before the Sultan, hands on his feet, fingers clutching. "Please sir, he won't make it, he's new, and he's ill. Please don't."

Iruka had no idea what the Sultan was really like. He'd only seen glimpses of him. Those that returned for a night or a weekend outside the seraglio didn't speak of him. He knew the rumours, had heard them before he'd ever seen the palace, but he hoped he could appeal to something gentle in the Sultan's heart. He hoped there was something gentle left in his heart.

"Of course, Iruka."

Iruka glimpsed up, relief flooding him.

The Sultan made a curt nod toward Kisame. "Take Hayate to the infirmary. Take Iruka to the soldiers."

Iruka barely kept a sob from his mouth, clutching the Sultan's shoes. He bit back any more begging.

_Why am I so stupid?_

Kisame pulled him away, lifting him easily. Iruka stumbled and Kisame jerked him along. He saw two other guards carry Hayate away.

Iruka hoped Hayate survived. If not, his punishment would be completely in vain. Having brought so much sudden attention to himself after six months of no notice, he could only hope his time in the Soldier's Hall would fade the memory of him from the court, but after staring into those terrifying eyes, he had little hope his faux pas would be forgotten so easily.

As Kisame dragged him off to the soldier's hall, he remembered thinking, shortly after his uncle sold him, 'How can it get any worse?'

If only he'd never asked that stupid question.

»«


	4. the season of roses, it seems

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**04: the season of roses, it seems**

Izumo poked Iruka's shoulder.

Waking was frustrating. He'd been having a lovely dream where he was running through the tops of trees, knowing he was free, returning to something he loved. There was a boy waiting for him, another orphan, but no one he'd ever known. He saw a shock of brilliant yellow hair. And there was something about a fox…

Iruka shifted groggily as opened his eyes. "What?"

"The Sultan has called for you," replied Izumo in a solemn voice. "Kisame is waiting. He said you had fifteen minutes to dress. You want help?"

Iruka shrugged. This was probably it. Maybe not returning was a good thing, but he couldn't imagine that. An apathetic calm overtook him. "I guess. I don't care."

"You don't want to give up now, Iruka. Who knows, maybe he'll grant you freedom, or give you to someone who will."

Iruka gave Izumo a hard look. "Oh, yes, I'd love to be sold just one more time. It's what I dream of."

"Dress yourself then, if you're going to be a jackass!" Izumo turned and stalked out of the room.

Iruka picked up a comb and untangled his hair. He put on the same outfit he always wore, a long dark red entari dress, cast off from a courtesan in the official harem. He'd once had a glimpse through a narrow window of her. Even with her short boyish hair, she exuded a sensual charisma. Something about her reminded him of someone, he could almost say her name, but he had no idea who she was.

He was glad for her clothes though. His had been so threadbare and ill-fitting he dreaded wearing them.

He pulled the entari over his dark, loose trousers and lightweight shirt. Kisame found it amusing to see men wearing dresses, not realising that his robes were little more than a shapeless dress.

As he was pulling the entari on, Kotetsu came in. "Sorry about Izumo, you know he just thinks denying the inevitable and giving up are the route to suicide, so it upsets him when you don't care."

Iruka shrugged. "I know, but I don't know how to care anymore. Not after…" Iruka closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Those soldiers, they were…" his whisper faded as he squeezed his eyes shut, turning away, trying to block out the images, the memory, the sickening feel of hands on his skin.

Kotetsu touched Iruka's shoulder as he turned away. "I know. I saw your back. But it can't get worse can it?" His voice and touch were gentle as always, but his words lit Iruka on fire.

Iruka glared as he turned around. "Don't say that! It always, _always_ gets worse. And it will, mark my word."

With that, he left the room, the scent of warm amber oils following him.

»«

Kisame was waiting for him at the entrance. "Took you long enough and you hardly look any different from normal," he sneered as Iruka came out.

Normally he'd banter back with Kisame; the homely eunuch just wanted attention. But at this point Iruka had already numbed himself. He didn't know what was going to happen now. Might as well enter it with a clear mind. He'd survived the Soldier's Hall. It was his first experience with sex, vicious as it was, and despite his words to Kotetsu, he couldn't imagine much worse than a week spent servicing desperate, vicious soldiers, high on the spoils of war.

They walked through the long hall and narrow passageway to the Sultan's evening chambers and Kisame presented Iruka to the Sultan. The Sultan looked up and Kisame disappeared. Slowly, head bowed just enough to appear obliging, Iruka made his way closer. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the step, just as Kisame had instructed and waited.

The Sultan sat at a low table on a raised dais. He beckoned Iruka closer, pointing to the edge of the step. Iruka scooted to rest his arms on the dais and continued to use his peripheral vision to keep watch of the Sultan's movements.

Handing Iruka a small roll of bread, the Sultan began conversationally. "Did you enjoy the soldiers?"

Iruka stopped mid-bite and glanced at the table. _If I say no, will I be sent back?_ God forbid he should say yes, that had to guarantee a trip back. He never wanted to see that miserable Mizuki again, commander or not. He certainly didn't want to give the man a chance to buy him—or hurt him again.

Just as he was about to respond, Kisame interrupted. Iruka looked up. He'd never been happy to see the monstrous eunuch, but this time, he'd count it as a blessing.

"My apologies, Sultan, but your adventurer is here."

"Of course, bring him in. Prepare the table for him." The Sultan gave Iruka a cold glance nodding toward the table, implying Iruka would be serving the man.

_Please don't let it be that horrible Mizuki. He's not going to give me to him, is he?_

Iruka kept his head down as the guest entered the chamber.

"Greetings, Itachi. It's a pleasure to be in your court. I sincerely appreciate the invitation."

Iruka could hear the rustling of clothing and boots thudding against the marble floor. The man sat and Iruka could feel his warmth emanating. He smelled like the forest Iruka had dreamt about, green and bright, a hint of sweetness, and a hint of sweat. Iruka inhaled deeply. There was something almost familiar about his voice.

"I left my guards to Kisame, he said they'd be given dinner and shown rooms. Again, I appreciate your hospitality."

Iruka peeked from the corner of his eyes and saw the Sultan—_Itachi was his name?_—grin. Iruka hadn't known the man could smile, let alone, grin. How very playful of him. Iruka was almost intrigued.

A servant interrupted swiftly to set food before the guest. Iruka heard a murmured _thank_ _you_ from the man and shared the servant's surprised response, though he kept his own surprise reserved in his head.

He kept his head down as they talked; pouring tea twice while they conversed of things that Iruka didn't understand and didn't want to understand. He was close to closing his eyes and drifting off, the smell of food mingling with the guest's warm scent and soothing him. It was only the fact that he had his food wedged painfully against the corner of the low table that he was able to stay awake.

Nevertheless, he startled when he heard Itachi's question to the guest.

"Would you like something to warm your bed this evening, Kakashi?"

Kakashi?_ But that's the man who_—Iruka jerked as his head was lifted by a warm, slightly rough hand. He stared into the face above his helplessly. One eye was covered by an eye patch, the other barely hiding astonishment. He stared at Iruka, shifting his face slightly to the side.

"No," Kakashi responded, letting his hand slide from Iruka's face. "I should go ahead and rest. It's been a long day and I've much to show you in the morning."

The Sultan nodded graciously. "Very well. Iruka, show our guest to his rooms. Make certain you are in your own by curfew."

He didn't have to elaborate. The last subjects found outside curfew —a servant boy from the seraglio and a young courtesan in training from the harem—had been hanged. It was simple and terrifying, like nothing Iruka had ever seen. Of course, that had also been two weeks after he'd got here. The message was clear and potent. He was always on time and well before the curfew bell rang.

One boy in the seraglio, well, Ebisu was hardly a boy. Sometimes it was hard to think of themselves as men given as they were to playing and having fun; there was little else to do. Ebisu had been in the seraglio nearly 12 years. He said he'd never seen anything quite like that hanging. It was a shock to them all.

The previous Sultan had been an indulgent old man, said Ebisu. The courtesans were schooled, did duties for the Sultan and were treated practically as beloved grandchildren to the man, both the males and females. He had even picked several men from the seraglio as advisors both political and military, and one year before his death had made one, Asuma, a general. He handpicked brides from the harem for these men and others, cautioning them that their union was one especially blessed by the Sultan and he'd trust them to uphold his choices.

Iruka had no idea what it was like to have someone care that much and sometimes stopped just short of wishing he'd been around for that.

As he walked through the hallways, Kakashi close behind him, he felt a fury begin to tremor through him.

_Maybe I_ could_ have had that. How dare this man! He was supposed to be my saviour. He promised me. Why did he lie? And why is he here now?_

As they rounded the last corner to the guest rooms, Kakashi's arm shot out, trapping Iruka inside a small nook. "Iruka, what are you doing here?"

Iruka shoved his hand away, kicked him, and ran.

He was still panting when he dropped onto his bed.

Kotetsu and Izumo immediately came to his side, Izumo reaching up to brush away tears. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Iruka stared at them, and suddenly felt the flood of tears threatening his composure. He shook his head and told them what had happened, and who the man was.

"Hatake Kakashi? You mean the scholar, _that_ Kakashi? Oh Iruka, he's been here before, but never had one of us. Maybe the harem, I don't know, but I do know this: he's _dreamy_. A little scary, but, so thrilling. He might buy you and we'll never see you again. You could travel the world!"

Iruka shook his head. He didn't bother telling them the truth. _He bought me once already, but never came back. That's why I'm here._ He shook off their touches and went to bed alone.

_It's his fault _I'm_ here. Why is _he_ here?_

»«


	5. repent, as I, of forswearing wine

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

Clothing Notes: Google _entari_ to see some beautiful examples. They are robe/caftan-like overcoats worn by the Ottomans and were often gorgeous flights of textile fantasy. _Selwar_ are simply loose-fit or baggy pants worn underneath other layers of clothing. The site at geocities(dot) com (slash) anahita(underscore)whitehorse shows beautiful examples of Ottoman clothing. Sorry for the mangled ip info!

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**05: repent, as I, of forswearing wine**

It was early in the day, just before lunch when Hayate came back from the infirmary. He came immediately to Iruka's room. He came to stand in front of Iruka and bowed his head.

"I heard what happened to you. I'm sorry. I only looked up because someone said my name. I knew we weren't supposed to, but… that voice, it was so, I mean, I had to answer. Iruka, I didn't know what would happen or that it would happen to you. I'm so sorry."

Iruka stared at Hayate thoughtfully. Hayate began coughing mid-way through the scrutiny.

"What did the voice sound life?"

Hayate sniffed, recovering from the fit. "Sort of… cold. But, he was enticing, like I just had to answer, you know? And it was soft, sort of, like it was tickling my ear. Commanding."

"Have you ever heard Ita-I mean, the Sultan speak?" Iruka was suddenly suspicious.

"No."

"Hm. Its ok, Hayate." Iruka shrugged. "I'm glad you didn't have to go to the soldiers. There's no sense now in wishing it were different. But I don't blame you, so, don't worry."

Hayate nodded. "Thank you. If you ever want me to… do anything for you, or help you dress, just tell me. I will." He coughed again.

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Go take a hot bath, it'll help your chest."

Hayate left and Kotetsu came in. "You're being called for again." He gave Iruka a shrewd look. "Twice in a week. That's more than the harem gets called."

Iruka made a face. "It's that damn traveller, I bet. I don't want to see him."

"He's your best chance," said Kotetsu in a hard voice. "Take it. Give the rest of us something to hope for." He grabbed a comb and yanked it through Iruka's ponytail. Iruka flinched but didn't say anything, just let Kotetsu comb his hair.

He thought of what Kotetsu had said as he stood in the chamber before the Sultan. He tried to keep his gaze averted, but something in him longed to see the eyes again. He dreamt of a single eye spinning, drawing him in…

Iruka jumped when Itachi spoke.

"You'll be entertaining tonight, Iruka. I have business elsewhere to attend. I'm leaving you to make a good impression in my absence. I trust you'll take care of my guest and cater to his whims, perhaps that of his guards, whatever he asks."

Iruka nodded gravely.

"Kisame!"

The horrible man eyed Iruka as he walked by. He bowed briefly toward the Sultan and turned to face Iruka.

"I'm rewarding you. Something nice to wear. Something new. Something easy to get out of," he added with a rare smirk. "Do your best to please me." Itachi stared at Iruka, eyes spinning, leaving him with a faint drowsy light-headedness though there was a promise of pain in the gaze that made Iruka shiver.

Itachi left and Kisame handed Iruka a vibrant blue striped entari to wear. The alternating stripes were a pale patterned colour and the edges were seamed with red silk embroidery, the arms splitting and opening at the elbows down into neat points. Next he was handed dark green silk trousers. The cuffs had brilliant yellow embroidery.

"There you go, pretty boy. Work hard, but don't let him wear you out. And don't miss curfew," he added maliciously.

Then Kisame was gone and Iruka was left alone. He stood still for a moment, the soft, new bundle in his hands confusing him.

He knew what new clothes meant in the harem, he just wasn't certain it applied here.

_Am I special now?_

He swallowed and held the entari out again. He'd never in his life had new clothes. It was always hand downs for the orphan. Sometimes boy's clothes, sometimes girl's clothes, never new, never his size. He wore whatever was reluctantly given to him.

It was ridiculous to feel so moved _here_, in _this_ place, over new clothes, but he couldn't help it. They were so nice, beyond anything anyone would have ever given him, even if they'd been able. His thumb rubbed over the embroidery, the fresh stitches soft on his flesh. They even smelled new, like the outside that he'd almost forgotten.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he quickly stripped down and pulled the new robe on. He left the thin undershirt off. He knew the Sultan by now, and if Itachi had wanted him wearing an undershirt, he would have given him one. The entari barely met in the center, but it did meet—it fit him perfectly, like the cast-offs never had—nevertheless he tugged it to make certain it stayed that way.

He'd barely finished straightening himself and dressing when a sharp rap came at the door. He sank to the floor beside a small serving table while a servant brought Kakashi in.

Iruka looked up as Kakashi approached. The servant met Iruka's eyes, blinking twice and nodding at Iruka's reply.

Kakashi gave Iruka a confused gaze as Iruka motioned him to sit. He waited.

"My apologies, sir. The Sultan had an emergency to attend. He hopes you find favour with me and will accept this dinner and myself as apology for his poor behaviour." Iruka ducked his head as he finished speaking.

Kakashi tapped his shoulder and when Iruka looked up, beckoned him rise. He took one of Iruka's hands and guided him to stand, drawing him close.

Iruka bit his lip, suddenly terrified that Kakashi would turn him away; he already had once, no, twice even. Itachi would be furious. No doubt he'd take it out on Iruka.

_Will he send me to the soldiers again?_ Iruka's heart pounded and he began to panic, gulping deep breaths of air.

When Kakashi's hand cupped his cheek, he startled, looking directly into the eye of the man who stood beside of him.

"Calm down, please." Kakashi brushed his hair back, hands holding onto Iruka's face. "_Iruka_." Kakashi's thumbs rubbed gently at the curve under Iruka's eyes. "What happened?"

Iruka tried to ignore the fact that Kakashi sounded so moved, so concerned. "The-Itach-I, I mean the Sultan, he had, oh, if I don't please you, someone else will, can, I should call for—" Iruka took a step toward the door, but Kakashi pulled him back.

"No, you're fine, I mean, what happened with your uncle? Why did you run?"

Iruka's nervousness seemed to slide away, replaced with confusion, and a burgeoning anger. "Run? I didn't run! You were supposed to come back for me." Iruka poked Kakashi in the chest hard. "You! You lied. You lied to me, why? Why did you lie? Why didn't you come back?" Iruka's burst of anger was short lived. He shook his head, pushing Kakashi's hands away and looked down, hands on his forehead.

The door opened and the servant came in with food. Iruka sank beside the table immediately. He began pouring Kakashi's tea. _Ah_—and wine, he noted. The Sultan really did regret not attending this meeting. He rarely served wine.

Kakashi still stood, Iruka saw, staring at him in confusion. Iruka nodded to the servant. A quick tilt of his head let the servant know that he was done for the evening. It was all up to Iruka at this point.

He reached up, his fingers tangling with Kakashi's and pulled him down toward the pillow to sit. He held up a rice ball and fed it to Kakashi. The blush he was rewarded with was an honest surprise and Iruka couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you want to eat?" Kakashi asked, seemingly embarrassed at the attention.

Iruka shook his head.

Kakashi grabbed his hand. "You're doing nothing but feeding me and pouring my drinks. What is this? Can we talk? Why are you here?"

Iruka shivered at the warmth in Kakashi's hand. "We can do whatever you like. Do you wish to bathe, sir? These quarters have a private bath. I can assist you—"

"Iruka! I am not here to let you prostitute yourself to me. What is going on?"

Iruka blanched at the word and pulled his hand from Kakashi's and busied himself pouring wine.

"He sold me. That's why I'm here. You defaulted on your purchase and he sold me to the Sultan for his seraglio. I've been here since two days after you left."

Kakashi had promised Iruka he would come back for him. He'd said that he had to get his guards and belongings since they were changing course. He had paid a down payment. Even though his uncle was willing to sell Iruka cheaply, he'd insisted since Kakashi was leaving, to make sure he'd follow through.

When his uncle told him Kakashi hadn't returned on the appointed date, Iruka had nearly cried. So close to freedom, and the dreams that Kakashi promised, he'd literally felt them dissipate before him. He went to bed hungry, his last night of freedom, little of that though it were. When his uncle told him that morning that the Sultan's guards were coming for him, he'd shrugged.

How could it get any worse? He'd asked himself that question on the way to the Sultan's palace. Foolish. All because of Kakashi.

"Do you know what they've made me do?"

Kakashi shook his head carefully, a pained look on his face. He rubbed at the eyepatch.

Iruka didn't care. The pained look infuriated him. _I'm the one in pain, not you!_

"I didn't abandon you, Iruka, I swear."

"You were my last hope," Iruka whispered. "Do you know what he did? He had his entire family assassinated. Murdered. They say he did it himself. Killed every last member of his own family. He left his younger brother just so he'd have someone who could contest the throne. Ita—the Sultan, he just wants someone to provoke him. An excuse to…" Iruka trailed off, shivering.

Kakashi's hands found Iruka's and held tightly. "I know what he did. His younger brother is my student. I'm searching for him. He ran off to the Pasha Orochimaru. He thinks the Pasha will help him overthrow the Sultan. But he doesn't know…" Kakashi shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he continued. "I _will_ get you out of here."

Iruka just nodded in polite agreement. He couldn't afford to be hopeful. He'd just go with whatever happened.

"There is something I have to tell you first. I don't want it to frighten you, but I think it will. I just want you to try to trust me this time, ok, Iruka?"

His hands were tight on Iruka's shoulders as he turned Iruka to face him. They tightened as if that was the only proof he needed give for Iruka's trust. Iruka shrugged. All he could do was nod.

_It doesn't really matter now anyway._

Kakashi reached up with one hand and removed the eye patch.

Iruka stared, his face slack with shock, for a single moment before yelling hysterically and scrambling away.

Kakashi grabbed him, pulling him close to his chest, an arm draped around Iruka holding tight. "No, no, Iruka, stop, it isn't hurting you, you're just confusing it with his. Shh," He pet Iruka's hair, rocking slowly back and forth. "Shh, it's ok. I'm not him. I'm not related to him. It's a long story, but I knew his uncle. We were good friends. When his uncle died, he gave me this eye."

Iruka shook his head and tried to pull away. It was insane. _How do you give someone an eye? And that eye? Those eyes? They're terrifying, horrible, and wrong._

Kakashi slowly twisted Iruka around holding his face and looked at him. Iruka panicked only a small bit, panting when he looked up, but after a moment he realised that Kakashi was right. There was only a faint spinning sensation, no pain and no tears. It reminded him of his dream of running through the trees. Kakashi smelled like that same leaf green scent of freedom, he realised.

"I came here for my student's sake, Iruka. But now that I know you're here, I'm here for your sake as well. I'll do whatever I can."

A bell sounded in the distance and Iruka knew he had only minutes to leave. Had that many hours passed already? "You can get me out of here. Itachi—the Sultan grants favours, often. It's rare that the women of the harem are given away, but there are so many in the seraglio, he gives us away freely. Usually only for a night, but sometimes forever. Bargain for me. I have to go."

Kakashi caught his hand as he reached the door and Iruka turned to look back. Kakashi looked grave and fervent. "I promise, Iruka. Please believe me." He squeezed Iruka's hand tightly, pulling close as he opened his mouth to say something else.

Iruka jumped as the second bell sounded. He pulled away from Kakashi. "I believe you. Thank you."

He turned on the last word hurrying out the door and ran so hard and fast his chest hurt by the time he made it inside the gates of the seraglio. He went straight to his bed ignoring the curious and jealous stares.

He didn't dare get his hopes up, but they already were and there was little he could do to dissuade the hopeful, day-dreaming smile from his face.

»«


	6. drink no wine, love no beauty

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**06: drink no wine, love no beauty**

Days later Iruka sat outside soaking in a shallow pool scented with oils and enjoying the slow transformation of the sky from afternoon to evening. A sliver of moon arched far above him set in a dull blue sky highlighted with an orangey glow from the slowly sinking sun.

Cypress trees shaded the area behind him and he was nearly surrounded by a patch of Apricot trees, their petals flitting down like snow. The water was fragrant with oils and he felt more relaxed than he had in some time. He did little more than sink into the water and stare at the sky. He heard sudden peels of laughter from the seraglio and realised suddenly that tonight was the night they were supposed to dance and entertain the Pasha of Sound.

_That's who Kakashi said his student went to. Why on earth would he be coming here, unless the Sultan knows, or maybe he doesn't know at all and that's why the Pasha is coming?_ Confused, Iruka sat up to get out of the water. He was rubbing the evening chill from his wet shoulders when Kotetsu and Izumo came through the trees.

"We've been looking for you," Kotetsu said. Izumo stayed silent, watching Iruka through his dark hair.

"I'm right here," Iruka said with a weak laugh. Ever since the day the Sultan had called him, Izumo had been aloof toward Iruka. He hoped this was a chance to apologise, but he also dreaded the idea. _I didn't do anything wrong_. "I'm about to get out. We could—"

"No, we'll join you." Kotetsu was already half naked, ready to slide into the pool, when Izumo began undressing, still watching Iruka. Kotetsu waited and they slipped into the water at the same time, on either side of Iruka.

Well, this is rare, he thought, as Kotetsu manoeuvred around him to lean against the corner of the pool. He settled Iruka against his chest.

Kotetsu was generally far less touchy than Izumo. But since Izumo hadn't spoken to him in nearly two weeks, Iruka had no idea what to make out of this.

"Let me braid your hair," said Izumo as he leaned close to Iruka, settling between his legs.

"We-we might get in trouble, you know, being alone out here, and so… so close," Iruka stuttered.

"Oh? You think?" asked Izumo and though his voice was light, Iruka was certain his was being flippant. _That's not like him at all._

"It's getting late, the servants will be coming back in, and so will the children. The medic said tonight was a special event so we'd be on lockdown. We should go and get ready…Ah!" He trailed off before gasping in surprise as Kotetsu's hands slid down his sides and into his lap.

Izumo smiled. He reached out wet, oily hands and wound them through Iruka's hair.

"Don't worry. We've got plenty of time," he whispered, his slick chest sliding against Iruka's as he leaned close.

Iruka didn't like his tone or his sudden friendliness.

"Hayate said you'd been seen with Kakashi twice," said Kotetsu. It was a statement, but he made it seem like a question.

"He was meeting the Sultan, that's all. He said he didn't want me." Iruka found it hard to keep Izumo's gaze, especially while his hair was getting soaked and oily from Izumo's continued petting. The sound of water breaking against their skin surrounded him and the hum of night-time creatures punctuated the stillness.

Izumo studied Iruka's face as he replied to Kotetsu. When he stopped, Izumo let one hand trail to Iruka's neck and down his chest where he joined Kotetsu's still hands. Iruka tried to relax but he couldn't. Izumo quirked an eyebrow at him as he tilted his head.

Kotetsu brought a hand up to Iruka's shoulder and began rubbing gently. "We heard from Hayate that his guards said he'd been pining for you." It was suddenly still, the trickling of water the only sound from their slight movement. "For months," he added and for some reason it seemed ominous.

"Ever since he _bought_ you," continued Izumo, whispering against Iruka's cheek.

Iruka jumped, twisting to look back at Kotetsu then to Izumo. "Please don't tell."

"Shhh," said Kotetsu, behind him. Iruka tensed and Kotetsu snaked his arm back around Iruka's stomach. Iruka watched the seraglio, but no one paid them attention. As hidden as they were, no one probably even knew they were at the pool. Kotetsu held him close as Izumo leaned forward.

Izumo opened his mouth by Iruka's, moving so close they almost touched lips and just as Iruka opened his mouth in response, Izumo leaned beyond him, reaching for Kotetsu.

They kissed right there, Iruka between them. Iruka shivered as Kotetsu's hands moved, touching him intimately. One of Izumo's knees bumped against him.

"We want out, Iruka," one of them whispered between kisses. He couldn't tell who it was. It was difficult to concentrate with all the slick, warm skin slipping against his, arms around his neck and his body, touching him, so gently and intimately.

"I don't know… I mean, what do I do, what can I do?"

Kotetsu's hand slid up to his throat, lifting his chin as fingers wrapped in place, gentle but precise. Izumo spoke, nosing Iruka's neck and Kotetsu's hand. "Figure it out or we go to Kisame."

He raised his arms and reached around Iruka for Kotetsu.

Iruka could feel their oily, slick bodies sliding against his, but they ignored him, focused only on each other.

As usual, he was in the thick of things, but completely, utterly alone. What he'd thought of as a friendship formed under pressure, turned out to be little more than a blade against him.

Only this one was infinitely more deadly than any regular blade.

Izumo stood suddenly and shifted back against the smooth marble edge around the pool and nudged Iruka's leg with his foot, pulling him close. He smiled as he held a hand out to Iruka. Kotetsu rose to his knees behind him and eased him closer.

The sun was gone, only a hint of fire remaining on the horizon and the shadows cast by the walls gave them even more cover. Until the late hours of the night, when the Sultan called for entertainment, no one would notice their absence.

Izumo smiled again and he leaned back, stroking himself in front of Iruka.

"Come on Iruka, we'll take care of you tonight," whispered Izumo as he lifted a hand to Iruka's face. Izumo tugged as Kotetsu's hands pushed on Iruka's shoulders. Iruka relaxed against Izumo as he pulled Iruka's face close to his lap.

Iruka stared as he realised—_I'm an idiot, aren't I_?—just what they were doing with him.

Kotetsu's hands rubbed up and down Iruka's back before sliding to his hips and pulling him back gently. The water nearly covered Iruka's shoulders, but Izumo pulled him up by his arms, draping them around his hips. He nodded to Iruka and nudged Iruka's face toward his cock. He leaned back, both arms behind him and tilted his face up to the sky.

Iruka licked his lips and gave in as Kotetsu moved behind him. Kotetsu kneaded Iruka's ass and slowly, slowly pushed against him sliding against his thighs. He smoothed his hands up and down Iruka's back and over his legs before letting his hands settle at Iruka's waist.

Iruka whimpered at the slow, tantalising pace and felt Izumo twitching beneath him, hips pushing up while he sighed deeply, the sound verging on a moan. Kotetsu gripped Iruka and sped up his movements. Iruka could feel his hardness, like it was impatient, but he didn't enter Iruka, just moved, grinding and slipping against him. It was sweet torture and Iruka wasn't sure if he wasn't it to stop immediately, or never stop.

_I feel dizzy. _

They moved as the same time, it seemed, and Iruka squeezed between them as they kissed. He felt like a conduit connecting them, little more. He let go of Izumo's cock and felt Kotetsu's warmth move away from him. Weak, he sank into the water, hands flat on the bottom of the pool. Suddenly the water felt too warm, even against the burgeoning chill of the evening.

When he looked up, they were locked together; Izumo sprawled on the ground while Kotetsu stood in the water. Iruka watched them, watched Izumo, arched and writhing, his whimpering cries barely kept in as Kotetsu moved rapidly against him, holding one of Izumo's legs by the ankle, one hand flat on his belly. Kotetsu's eyes were closed and he was completely silent where Izumo could barely hold it in.

"Iruka!"

Iruka moaned when he heard the servant calling him. The Sultan wanted him for tonight's performance. He clambered out of the small pool and grabbed his clothes.

"Iruka…"

Iruka looked down. Izumo was whispering his name. He waved Iruka close. Iruka knelt down beside him and Izumo rose up and grabbed his face. Izumo kissed him hard and fast before whispering, "Don't forget."

Iruka nodded and with a quick glimpse to Kotetsu, stood. He pulled his clothing on as he made his way through the garden.

He hadn't even got to come.

»«


	7. treat each other as strangers

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**07: treat each other as strangers**

Kotetsu cornered Iruka a few evenings later at dinner. He brought Iruka an orange. He hadn't had an orange since he was a child. A peace offering, Iruka thought. _Not quite enough. _

Kotetsu looked a little contrite, but mostly embarrassed. Iruka hadn't seen Izumo since the evening spent in the apricot orchard. "I… well I'm not exactly sorry, but… He doesn't mean it Iruka, he's just desperate. This is the first time that there's a real chance we, that he could get out."

"You think I'm not desperate?" Iruka tried to keep himself from getting upset, but it was hard. "I've been traded around my whole_life_, it's time it ended," he whispered fiercely. "Why do I have to be responsible for him?"

Kotetsu nodded, avoiding Iruka's gaze. "He likes you Iruka. You remind him of someone, I guess. I'm just worried. I think something happened the last time the Sultan called for him. Please help him…us, please?"

Iruka wasn't surprised by the relationship, but he was surprised by Kotetsu's genuine concern and affection for Izumo. It warmed him, yet at the same time, he felt bitterly jealous. At least they had each other. He had nothing. _Nothing_.

"I'll try my best. I promise." Iruka tried to look bright and promising, but he felt the same despair circling him.

_After this, then what?_

He'd barely turned around to go outside and eat his orange—not enough for a peace offering, but he'd hardly turn it down—when Izumo caught up with him.

They hadn't spoken at all since the evening in the pool.

"He's calling for you," Izumo said in a subdued, nearly apologetic voice. His gaze flickered up toward Iruka once and then drifted away.

Iruka sighed and held out the orange to Izumo. He shrugged at Izumo's bemused and cautious stare. "Someone should eat it. Your… Kotetsu gave it to me."

Izumo took the orange carefully. "I'll save it for you," he said. He looked at Iruka, his expression a cross between shame and contrition. "I'm…"

"Its fine, Izumo." Iruka turned and walked away before Izumo felt compelled to say anything else.

Hayate met him at the door. "They're here," he whispered in an awed tone that barely disguised his obvious excitement.

Iruka looked at him. "Who?"

"Your man and my—er, his guards. They came. We're both called for." Hayate suddenly seemed like an eager child going to the market for the first time.

"Hayate…" he began.

"No, no, they're really nice. I mean, you know, good. Um," he pondered, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm not explaining this well."

"I think I understand." Iruka walked in step with him as they made their way down the hall, escorted by another servant. He pondered this side of Hayate. Obviously he wasn't as naïve as he seemed. It also came as a surprise to Iruka that Hayate had been called to entertain before.

_Hayate seems so… effortless. I can't believe he's looking forward to this._ _It shouldn't surprise me, I guess; there are at least a dozen of us called out regularly._

It was more surprising how many in the seraglio weren't courtesans of some sort. It seemed to consist more of servants and male staff than anything else. He knew the harem was the same: wives, children, and female relatives were far more common than actual courtesans, but he knew there were at least twice as many female courtesans as male, even though the seraglio was far more populated than the harem.

Hayate muttered as they rounded the last corner before the Sultan's salon. "I hope we get out of here soon."

"What?" Iruka turned to Hayate and asked in a shocked whisper. _It sounded like he said…_

"I hope we have fun." Hayate smiled and followed the servant in.

It was only the Sultan and Kakashi when they entered. They bowed quietly and gracefully at the foot of the Sultan and listened to Kakashi bargain for Iruka, Hayate, and whomever else he could manage. Sets would be nice, he told Itachi. The better they get along, he explained, the easier it would be on Kakashi and his guards to manage them.

"And what do you plan to do with them while they are under your ownership, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged before grinning. "Everything I can."

Itachi laughed, a genuine laugh, and Iruka struggled not to look up and see it, make sure it was real and not his imagination.

"Very well. A servant will show you to your rooms." His voice shifted and Iruka knew—and knew Hayate realised it as well—that his attention was suddenly on them. "I trust you will take care of our guests tonight. Someone will come for you in the morning. Do not leave your rooms without an escort."

Servants came and walked Iruka and Hayate to separate rooms. As Iruka was led away from Hayate, he wondered, just who is he waiting for? There are two guards and only one of him. His mind flashed to the memory of the apricot pool, where, nights ago, Izumo and Kotetsu had… Iruka blushed and once more considered Hayate's eagerness.

The servant opened the door to Kakashi's rooms and pushed Iruka inside. He wondered how long he would wait before Kakashi appeared. This was no time to get lost in his thoughts.

Iruka sat on a low cushioned stool near the fireplace and waited for Kakashi to come. He was wearing his newest clothes; his favourite pair, he was a little guilty to admit. The only clothes he'd ever been given.

He was about to drift off when the door opened. It was Kakashi, all alone.

"Iruka," he said. He looked genuinely pleased, his voice was smooth and he was smiling. "How are you?"

Iruka bowed his head and led Kakashi to a table with wine. "The Sultan implied you had eaten. If you're hungry I can ring for food."

"No… you don't have to serve me, Iruka. I'm neither hungry nor thirsty. Just talk to me. I want you to trust me. I didn't abandon you then and I'm not going to abandon you now." Kakashi ducked trying to look at Iruka's face and finally pulled Iruka's face up with both his hands. "Do you understand?" he asked. His voice was rough, nearly trembling.

Iruka smiled. "I understand. I'm here to please you. Whatever you wish. Do you want to bathe?"

"No, I don't want a bath! Please, just sit." He stood up and grabbed Iruka, stalking toward the low bed. He sat and directed Iruka to do the same. Iruka remained standing, watching Kakashi solemnly.

Iruka shifted out of his entari, draping it carefully over a small carved table in a corner. He turned to Kakashi and smiled carefully. He kicked off his soft soled slippers. Only his baggy selwar remained.

"I've learned lots while I've been here," Iruka said as he walked toward Kakashi. "I know more than I did when you saw me at my Uncle's."

"No, Iruka, that's not—not what I'm here for. I just, I thought you might want to get away, so you don't have to, _what are you doing_?" asked Kakashi in a shocked whisper as Iruka untied the drawstring of his selwar.

The loose pants dropped as soon as he untied them.

Iruka looked around blankly. "Undressing. These are my best clothes." He crawled onto the bed and onto Kakashi's lap. Kakashi looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't push him away.

"You don't have to…" he began slowly. "I don't want to, I mean, you shouldn't…"

Iruka placed a fingertip on Kakashi's lips. "Shh. I want to." He moved his hips, shifting as he settled in Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi scooted back until they were draped nearly sideways across the length of the bed. He leaned back against the cushions pilled around the mattress and looked up at Iruka

Iruka could feel Kakashi responding, feel the hardness between his legs, but he could see the denial in Kakashi's face still.

Leaning close, Iruka opened his mouth and licked Kakashi's lips. "I have to please the Sultan, Kakashi. I do that," he said, licking again and sealing their mouths together in a kiss, "by pleasing you. Please don't let me fail." He reached down to Kakashi's trousers and untied them, reaching his hand inside.

Kakashi made a low sound in his throat as Iruka ran his thumb around Kakashi's cock, fingers tight around its length. One hand pushed slightly on Iruka's shoulder, but the other, Iruka noted in relief, was flat against his lower back, holding him close.

Iruka rose up on his knees, his chest against Kakashi's chin and looked down at him. "Please?" he asked. When Kakashi nodded he sank back down, slowly, one hand on Kakashi to guide him inside. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan as Kakashi entered, but couldn't keep all the sounds he made silent.

Between each deep breath was a whimpering moan. Iruka bit his lip. The smear of oil he'd salvaged and rubbed on himself before they were escorted was barely helping. It almost hurt. It _did_ hurt and it was so hot. He could feel his heart pounding and he could barely breathe. The pain nearly took his breath away, it was so much, but it was so good, just not enough. Iruka hoped to god that Kakashi wasn't going to sell him if he got his hands on him. Already he wanted to try this again.

Iruka moved slowly, not sure if this was going to work, scared to open his eyes, but he heard a long sigh from Kakashi and felt a warm hand on his back slide down to his ass and one on his neck and suddenly, Kakashi was kissing him, tongue licking at Iruka's corners and depths and he didn't know, for a minute, which was hotter. Kakashi moved under him and it was sudden and nearly too much. Iruka's head dropped back as he cried out in low, shuttered moans.

Kakashi's hands clutched at him, pulling him down with each movement.

He noted distantly that this was the first time he'd had sex in a bed and the first time he had—was going to—come. He could feel it, bubbling and burning up like a trail of fire and water boiling over, Kakashi moving, pushing his body up and pulling Iruka's body down, arms tight and clutching and then Iruka was shaking. He cried out once, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and pushing, thrusting, rocking against Kakashi's chest, he suddenly felt broken into pieces, like he was floating in the pool under the apricot petals, floating, touching nothing, sinking beneath the surface.

Kakashi was still moving when Iruka opened his eyes, the light in the room shocking against his eyes. He tried to speak but nothing came out save for sobbing noises. He shivered as Kakashi reached out to grasp his neck and pull him close for a kiss.

"Oh, Iruka… I didn't…" Kakashi trailed off into a moan gripping Iruka, pulling him down. Kakashi's hands were hard on Iruka's hips as he held him close, harsh breath in his ear, then Iruka felt a twitching heat and Kakashi's body suddenly relaxed underneath him.

Iruka could feel Kakashi's heart pounding against his own. He felt like his body was still moving, still shivering. He'd never come from sex before. He panted, trying to collect his breath and his heartbeat. Suddenly, he felt sleepy, hungry, and limp. He could feel Kakashi moving and shifting them, pulling apart, then settling them under heavy blankets.

Iruka hovered on the edge of sleep, body and mind limp, Kakashi's arm holding him close.

_I wonder what Hayate is doing?_

»«


	8. why do you shun me, my heart?

Another note: This is a really short chapter, sorry, but I hope it gives you some more insight. The next chapter is much longer, my longest yet! Thank you so much to each person who has left comments; they are _wonderful_ comments and I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this! I appreciate you taking the time to let me know. »smile«

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_ Mihri Hatun

* * *

**08: why do you shun me, my heart?**

Two weeks went by and Iruka heard nothing. He wasn't called by the Sultan, Kisame passed him no messages, and neither Kotetsu nor Izumo spoke to him. He hadn't seen Hayate since the morning they'd returned to the seraglio.

Though he was certain he felt Izumo's gaze on him constantly, even when Izumo wasn't around.

He couldn't help but think back, over and over, to the night Kakashi had spoken to Itachi—_'Call me Itachi, Iruka. I like how your mouth moves around my name' he'd said_—and the things Kakashi had said.

'_In my travels I've had the opportunity to buy, sell, and trade many goods. Humans make the most convenient commodity. Easiest to handle and quite valuable at times. I make my use of them and sell them when I'm done.' _

He'd said it with such a pragmatic coldness that Iruka had been suddenly pained. _Maybe that's all he really wants—ever wanted—me for. After being in the seraglio, maybe I'm just more valuable._

Iruka shook his head, unable to dispel the notion. I'm supposed to trust him, but… Besides that, at this point, he wasn't even certain Itachi would let him go. Ever since he'd brought all the attention to himself by tending Hayate, Itachi had called for him constantly. In fact, the last two weeks were the longest he'd gone without seeing Itachi since the day he was released from the Soldiers Hall.

'_The others are irrelevant. Iruka, however…' _Itachi had reached his hand out toward Iruka, tracing the side of his face with one finger, those cold eyes boiling into him as the icy fingertip trailed down his face. He hadn't been able to suppress a shiver then, nor could he now, just thinking about it. Itachi had laughed._ 'I've grown most fond of Iruka. I might have to keep him a night myself before I hand him over to you, Kakashi.' _

'_Of course_,' Kakashi said. Then he smiled and they laughed while Iruka sat, terrified at the thought.

Then Genma and Raidou, Kakashi's guards, had entered and he and Hayate were dismissed to their rooms. Kakashi didn't even glimpse at him as he left the room.

_Surely he was playing the part of the disinterested buyer?_ The minute he walked into the room he'd smiled at Iruka, concerned over how he was doing. _But_ _I really had to work hard to seduce him. What if he does sell me? What do I do then? I thought, back then, that he really liked me…_

Iruka sighed and pulled a blanket over his head, shifted on the narrow bed and tried to sleep, if only for the escape it offered, but he was too keyed up to relax, let alone sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, still sleepy after a fitful night, Kotetsu and Izumo were in the room.

"Hayate says Kakashi is getting the two of you." Kotetsu's voice was low, and solemn, but Iruka detected an undercurrent of anger.

Iruka sat up, trying not to let the two of them frighten him. No, that wasn't the right word. They didn't frighten him, but when they appeared on either side of him, he couldn't help but think of that night in the apricot pool. He shivered.

"Please, be patient. He swore to me that things were going to change. I haven't even seen him. I don't know what you expect me to do!"

The two exchanged a look that Iruka didn't understand at all. He jumped when Izumo sat down at the end of the bed, running his hand over Iruka's covered feet.

"I promise I'm trying my best. If I do get out, I can help. I can't do anything if you tell and I get stuck here. Or… or sent away." Iruka shivered again. He hadn't thought of Mizuki in ages. It didn't feel like it, but it had barely been two months ago that Iruka had helped Hayate and been sent to the Soldiers Hall for a week.

It felt like a far distant memory, but came closer the more he thought about it.

Izumo suddenly looked sympathetic. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Iruka, Iruka. I'm sorry. I forget you've been here for such a short time. I've been here all of my life. I was _born_ here." He laughed harshly and looked at Kotetsu. "I'm so desperate for freedom and I don't even know what it is." He looked back to Iruka and added, "You just want to go home."

Iruka shook his head quickly. "I don't have a home. I'm just as desperate, Izumo. My uncle's been selling me since the day my parent's died. He sold me to Kakashi, taking his money, then to the Sultan for even more money. I'm passed around more than used clothing," he said, laughing, trying to make them smile.

Izumo frowned, got up and left. Iruka stared at him as he left the room. "Kotetsu? What is he doing? Will he—"

"Don't worry. Just… do whatever you can." Kotetsu left nearly as suddenly as Izumo and Iruka was left alone.

_Don't worry? How can I do anything but?_ Iruka lay back in the bed and pulled the covers loosely over him. He proceeded to worry about everything he could think of worth worrying about.

»«


	9. since you have offered

Notes: Please remember this is an **AU** with a decidedly non-ninja setting! It is highly influenced by an unhealthy obsession with Turkish divan poetry, countless history books on the Ottoman Empire, and the brilliant Ferzan Özpetek's _Harem Suare_.

_At one glance I love you with a thousand hearts.  
_Mihri Hatun

* * *

**09: since you have offered**

Hayate looked hesitant as he approached Iruka during an early dinner "Will you come out to the apricot pool with me after we eat? Kabuto has been… threatening me and I don't want to go out alone…" It all came out in a rush and Hayate looked troubled and was faintly red, as if embarrassed.

"Sure. I haven't been out there since…" Iruka tried not to but he couldn't help looking toward Izumo and Kotetsu. They were at the far end of the table and didn't appear to hear his and Hayate's conversation. "It's been a while, anyway. I'll go."

Hayate looked relieved and pleased.

After they finished eating, Hayate came to whisper in Iruka's ear that he was going ahead. He begged Iruka not to take long.

"I don't want him thinking I'm afraid, but I don't want him messing with me either."

_That's good. If Itachi were to find out there was trouble, he'd just have them both killed._ That's how he dealt with trouble in both the harem and the seraglio. Iruka shivered as he recalled what he'd witnessed in the weeks after his arrival.

Two girls in the harem had been fighting for weeks over who would be sold to the visiting adviser. Everyone knew—and heard—their loud arguments, even the boys in the seraglio. The Sultan had warned them to work it out, but they hadn't—couldn't, of course.

Iruka had watched late one evening, through the tiny cracks of the seraglio garden walls, as Kisame dragged them away, hands and feet bound, begging, finally offering the position to each other. Neither one had come back.

Trying to forget the awful memory, Iruka went back to his rooms and changed for the pool. He dressed light, just his undershirt and selwar, barefoot, and wandered out to meet Hayate.

Hayate was fully dressed in a long travelling cloak and turban, even wearing shoes, real shoes, and staring into the pool, hands behind his back.

"Why are you—" Iruka broke off as two dark shadows dropped out from the trees.

He jumped in shock as he recognised Kakashi's guards.

"What…" Iruka breathed out. His heart pounded and the sound echoed in his head, drowning out the sounds of Hayate speaking to him. He stared at them in a daze, shaking his head.

Hayate moved toward him, hands up. "They're taking me. I didn't want you to worry, Iruka. I just wanted you to know. And…" He trailed off, looking more troubled than he had earlier. "Something is going to happen. _Please_ be careful."

The taller guard moved close and spoke. Iruka was frozen in place, terrified. _We could be killed for this, don't they know?_

"Don't be afraid, Iruka. Kakashi will come for you."

"W-why are y-you…?" Iruka felt a surge of adrenalin shocking through his system, but he couldn't move and could hardly get his thoughts together enough to speak. He was shaking, despite the warmth in the night air.

"We didn't want to wait. Hayate is not well," said the other one. He still wore a kerchief over his hair and he had a thin tube in his mouth. He sounded tense.

The taller one spoke again, his hand on Hayate's shoulder. Hayate watched Iruka carefully. They all did. "My name is Raidou. Have trust, Iruka. He won't leave without you."

Iruka shook his head slowly, trying to shake his confusion. He had no idea what to say or how to react to this_. Did Hayate know…? Of course he did. Why is Kakashi doing this…? What is 'this'? _"But, what do I tell…?"

Raidou pushed Hayate back toward the other guard. "Relax in the pool, Iruka. Hayate wasn't here when you arrived." He gave Iruka the briefest of smiles. Or perhaps he hadn't smiled at all. But as soon as Iruka blinked, the three were gone.

He stood alone in the apricot orchard.

He shivered and slowly undressed, stepping into the water as if he were controlled by someone else. He sank into the warm water and closed his eyes. _I'm so tired my eyes hurt… _He slid down a little as he relaxed. Suddenly, sleeping seemed like the easiest thing imaginable, and the only escape he had. The water was so warm. He drug an arm through the water lethargically, eyelids drooping.

He felt the water smoothing over his skin like warm hands. The sounds of insects in the night grew louder and the distant echo seemed to suddenly engulf him.

Iruka felt the water rock steadily against him, but he didn't stir. It was so warm and still. He was almost asleep and thoughts slid in and out of his comprehension like dreams.

"Iruka!"

There was a splash and arms clamped around his and pulled, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking. Izumo held him with a terrified look on his face.

"I thought you… you weren't…" Izumo panted, eyes wide.

"Sorry. I was so sleepy somehow and…" he trailed off as Kotetsu joined them, looking solemn. "What's wrong?"

"The Sultan has been calling for Hayate, but no one can find him." Kotetsu folded his arms across his chest as he stared steadily at Iruka. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Iruka said slowly as he shook his head. "I was supposed to meet him out here, but he wasn't here." Iruka sat up suddenly, an idea coming to mind. "He said Kabuto was threatening him, and—"

Kotetsu shook his head. "I don't think Kabuto did anything."

"Then what—"

"The Sultan said if Hayate couldn't be found, he wanted you."

Somehow, and it wasn't just Kotetsu's solemn face or low voice, Iruka knew this wasn't a normal call. Izumo looked stricken. He kept looking back at Kotetsu almost pleadingly. He held on to Iruka as they climbed out of the pool.

Iruka picked up his clothes, not bothering to dry off or dress, and walked back to the seraglio naked. Izumo trailed beside him, touching his back and elbow as he walked.

"Iruka… Iruka, please be careful."

Iruka didn't stop until he got to their rooms. He was already clean so he dried off a little and combed out his hair, leaving it loose, as Itachi preferred. He dressed in his nice selwar and entari, leaving the undershirt off. Kotetsu and Izumo stood in the door.

"We'll be waiting for you," said Kotetsu. He held Izumo's hand tightly, Izumo nodding.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka left the seraglio and joined Kisame in the hallway. The eunuch was especially confrontational today, but Iruka didn't hear a word of it, he was so lost in thought.

When Kisame pushed open the door to Itachi's personal chambers, where he ate and slept, but did not entertain, Iruka was surprised, but he thought he recognised the room. Kisame shoved Iruka through the door, then shut it, leaving him standing there looking around a room he knew, but had never been in.

"Iruka."

He looked up to see Itachi sitting in the center of a large bed, cushions knocked to the floor, his legs stretched out in from of him as he leaned back on both arms.

He smiled at Iruka, eyes red, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "Come closer, Iruka."

Iruka shivered and moved to stand at the edge of the bed. It wasn't just the terrifying eyes that did it; the smile, the hand that raised up to guide him closer, fingers curved so gently, and the grip on his hand as he took Itachi's. Itachi's hand was cool, just like his voice.

"I had such high hopes for you," Itachi said musingly.

When Iruka had one knee leaning into the mattress Itachi tugged and Iruka fell against him. He tried to hold himself up, balancing on one arm, but faltered as Itachi's other hand rose to cup the side of his face.

"You were the first favourite I've ever had. Were you a woman, Iruka, you'd practically be a chosen wife. Bear my children, most likely."

Iruka felt something slither in his belly at the sudden terrifying idea of bearing Itachi's children. Something in the way those eyes looked at him made him fear it was possible, likely even. He closed his eyes breathing deeply, trying to chase the thoughts away. When he opened his eyes, Itachi was staring at him, touching him, hands running over Iruka's stomach. He flinched, and, not sure what response would please or anger Itachi, and not really wanting to do either, he remained silent. He tried to ease back slowly, looking down and resting on his knees when Itachi released him.

"What do you think, Iruka, of your new master?" Itachi sat up and ran one finger under Iruka's chin, like he had the first day Iruka had faced him, and guided Iruka's face upwards to look at him.

Iruka stared at Itachi, so close, caught in the spinning of his red, red eyes. He was raising a hand to touch that marble-harsh face when Itachi caught his wrist.

"I asked you a question, Iruka." The spinning came to a halt and Iruka felt an escalating fear take rhythm in his chest. His heart pounded violently and his lungs expanded to take in air.

"I'm… he's fine, for me." Iruka's teeth chattered and his head began to ache. He pulled one hand to his forehead, tugging uselessly as Itachi pulled his hand away, both hands now caught in Itachi's grip. "Please, don't… Stop…"

_Something hurts._

"I'm not so sure I want to give you up, Iruka."

_Stop saying my name. Stop… spinning, stop that horrible red…_

"You're the first to ever make me enjoy this." Itachi pulled him closer, holding his wrist tight. Iruka struggled, pulled, and tried to hold his ground, but he ended up face to face with Itachi regardless. "Like a precious pet, Iruka. I've never had a pet of my own."

Itachi released one of his hands and slid his own across Iruka's chest, up his neck, and wrapped it around his throat tightly. Catching a glimpse of those scarlet eyes, Iruka went blank for a moment, something sharp and painful taking over him and leaving him gasping.

He blinked, trying to breathe, and everything went red and black.

Iruka came flat on his back, with Itachi leaning over him, hands flat beside Iruka's face, arms straight, holding himself over Iruka. He smiled as he stared down at Iruka, sliding over him. His smile was as cool as his body was to the touch. Iruka shivered at the contact.

_Why are you so cold?_

Itachi leaned closer and kissed Iruka.

Iruka shivered, struggling as an icy cold sensation washed over him, like water. Cold mouth, but his tongue burned hot and wet. Itachi's hands trapped him; one clutching at Iruka's hair, the other still holding his throat.

He struggled, flailing when it suddenly stopped. Iruka opened his eyes to see Itachi looking at the door.

"Ah, our guest has arrived." Itachi sat up, pulling Iruka up with him. "Don't fight me, Iruka." He pushed and Iruka tumbled to the floor, caught by a collar attached to a long leash held by Itachi.

Iruka stared at the leash, stunned. He lifted a hand and pulled at it. Itachi gave it one hard yank and Iruka coughed as the air left his throat.

"You may let him in," Itachi said to a servant hovering in the wings. Iruka hadn't even noticed anyone in the room. The servant led the guest in and bowed hastily and shoddily before running from the room.

"Welcome, Kakashi."

Iruka looked up. Kakashi stood before the Sultan flanked by his two guards. Hayate stood in front of one of the guards, looking terrified as he grasped the guard's arms wrapped around him.

Iruka cringed; Kakashi looked angry. The eye patch was off and his eye looked just as angry as he stared at Itachi. A triangle of painful energy emanated from them.

"I see you've taken one of mine already. I'll offer you a trade. This pet… for _my brother_." Itachi pulled the leash tighter, dragging Iruka against him. Iruka made gasping noises as it choked him.

When Itachi grabbed him, hands on either side of his head, chain rattling by his ear, he gasped again, fighting for breathe. Itachi leaned close and kissed him hard, lips cold and painful. He felt faint as the kiss seemed to take every last bit of his breath. Itachi released Iruka suddenly and he brought his hands up, despite Itachi's very clear order: do not fight.

It was instinct, he couldn't help it, but he couldn't get his fingers underneath the leather band. He struggled, gouging at the band around his neck and panicked, trying to breathe through his nose. Suddenly, it was like a bag had been put over his head. It felt like the day the soldiers came for him, taking him from his uncle. He could barely see through the rough material and everything had been dark.

It was the same sensation, he thought, as he gasped, panic making his breaths short and shallow.

He felt the leash go slack as Itachi moved away.

He felt a slow, sluggish cold work its way through his body, almost spinning like those eyes…

He passed out.

* * *

Iruka felt a strange sensation over his body, like it was moving into positions while he knew he remained still. He could feel his arms twisting and moving over his head, his legs straining and making motions as if running. And everything tingled, like he'd gone numb and his body was just waking up. But he wasn't awake, couldn't wake, and though he felt as if he were moving, he knew he wasn't; he _couldn't_ move.

He could hear the distant sounds of fighting, clinking sounds as metal hit metal, and the dull thud of fists and feet punching and kicking. Yelling and shouting. He hoped it wasn't happening to him, but wasn't sure he could wake up enough to find out.

He heard one of Kakashi's guards—_the scarred one, Raidou, I think that's his name_—cry out and worried for him.

_Where's Hayate? What's going to happen to me? Itachi's going to kill me. I don't want to die._

There was a loud crash of sound behind him, beyond him somewhere, of collapsing and breaking. He heard yelling but couldn't make it out.

Something jarred his shoulders and Iruka opened his eyes slowly, hoping he wasn't dead. He blinked rapidly and moved his head around. Someone touched his forehead over his eyebrow and he looked up, only to see a spinning red piercing and burning him—

_No, no not him, oh please, don't kill me—_

The red and black whirled and swirled into his mind and he was falling… falling… falling—


	10. the cup of love An Epilogue, Perhaps

**10: the cup of love (An Epilogue, Perhaps)**

Iruka woke the next morning, remembering dreams, dreaming of memories, and uncertain which was which…

He stared at the plain white ceiling over him and felt a wave of confusion overtake him.

_Where am I…?_

He felt movement beside him and then Kakashi's masked face came into his field of view.

"Yo. I'm back from my mission." An eyebrow quirked as Kakashi stared down at him. "What are you doing? You don't usually sleep this late in the afternoon."

"Kakashi?" Iruka felt like he was still trapped in a dream, sleepy and confused. "Where were…"

Kakashi sat down on the bed, one hand caressing Iruka's cheek. "You ok?"

Iruka sat up, instantly awake at the touch, and suddenly aware—and relieved—of his surroundings. And Kakashi was back from his mission. Finally. "Oh. Kakashi, I had the weirdest dream," he said as he leaned against the warm ninja beside him, hands reaching out for warmth and reassurance, and no small amount of safety. "So weird," he breathed.

Kakashi laughed silently, his chest moving slightly. "Tell."

"I was, I was in a _harem_, you were, oh my god, you were some sort of… scholar visiting the… You _bought_ me. Oh and the Sultan—" Iruka broke off with a shiver. "It was bizarre. You had to save me, but I didn't trust you…," Iruka trailed off as he pondered that part of the dream. "Where on earth did that come from? It was so real."

"A harem?" asked Kakashi in a far-too-interested tone. "We could play that …"

Iruka smacked him with his pillow. But he didn't object when Kakashi rolled him over, slid the mask down and began kissing Iruka, slowly trailing down his neck and pulling clothes off as he went.

"Mmmm, Sultan, you taste good…"

That's right, thought Iruka. _I'm_ the Sultan this time.

* * *

_Happy April's Fools_! I promise, this isn't the real ending, and I'll have the next chapter up asap. This was the ending I had in mind when I first started what should have been a quick oneshot--I'm glad I hung on to it. I appreciate all my lovely comments, especially Mr Anonymous, wonderful praise. Thanks!


End file.
